Hitherto-known circular looms comprise inner and outer partial healds which are arranged circularly in two rows round the circular reed of the loom and each have a plurality of inner and outer healds for the guidance of a part of the two systems of warp yarn distributed all round the reed, which, for the formation of the weaving or travelling shed, are given by way of the main shaft an up-and-down alternating motion in opposition. The weaving shuttles circulating in the circular reed deposit the weft thread which is unwound from the respective package carried along with the shuttle continually into the travelling shed.
In an effort to increase the productivity of such looms, it has been attempted both to increase the rotational speed of the weaving shuttle and to increase the volume of the weft thread package carried along by the shuttle.
However, owing to the additional weight and the increase in centrifugal force, the conventional kind of guidance of the weaving shuttle on the circular reed is strictly limited as can be seen from the heavy wear on the support means and an increased danger of damage to the warp yarn of the upper and lower sheds upon which the shuttle rolls.